The Encounter
by cdvalerie
Summary: Kagome is left the only one standing of the group after the battle of Naraku. Kagome is now sooo emo and is having dreams about her past love, InuYasha. Now Kouga is taking care of her and is having thoughts of his own. LEMON in future chapters


Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Rumiko Takahashi. Even though I would like to, yet sadly I do not. sniff, sniff**_

Kagome in deep thought suppose that you and I were having a cup of tea. In which the room has the finest cherry wood Asia has to offer. While we are discussing the happenings of the years past. We mention the year we were born. You say in the year 1485, and then I say 1989. You laugh and say that was a funny joke and that that is impossible since the year is 1504. I lower my head just for a moment and then pasting a false smile at you and then agreeing. We finish up our tea and go our separate ways.

It is true, I was born in 1989. People do however say that I don't belong here in this era, and I know this. But the gateway to my era has been destroyed in the final attempts to save my true beloved, InuYasha. I didn't succeed in saving him, I was too late. Naraku destroyed everything and everyone I held so dear. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara. There is no one left but Kouga, Sesshomaru, and me. Naraku is dead I made sure of that. I despise him, that Naraku.

I now am living with Kouga's pack, since Kaede's village brings so many memories back………end deep thought

"Kagome," Kouga said in trying to get her attention. "The pack is back from hunting, do you feel up to eating with the tribe?"

"It's been over a year now and I just can't get over the fact their all gone."

"Kagome……" Kouga trailed off, embracing Kagome in a warm, loving hug.

"Oh, Kouga!" Kagome cried into Kouga's arms, holding on to him not wanting to let go.

"It'll be alright, I promise I'll protect you…..Kagome" Kouga said breathing in her luscious sent.

"Lord Kouga, Sister Kagome dinn….." Ginta trailed off seeing the current scene. Kouga opened his eyes looking at Ginta with scorn in his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll just leave you two alone."

"Ginta, make sure that there is food left over for Kagome."

"Okay, I'll ensure that."

"Oh, and Ginta, make sure my quarters are not disturbed."

"Uh, yea sure, what ever you say."

'Kagome, I do promise I will protect you. And some how make you my woman.' Kouga grinned inwardly thinking of some way to make Kagome fall in love with him. Looking down at Kagome, she seemed to calm down and now slowly falling in a deep sleep.

(Kagome's dream) 'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome….. "Who's their? Tell me, show your self! Ummm, please." Suddenly InuYasha appeared. "Inu.., InuYasha, is that really you? Oh, InuYasha please tell me."

"Kagome" InuYasha smiled at her. Hugging her tightly, kissing her head. "Kagome, please forgive me. I can't protect you any longer. I, I, never got to tell you what I wanted to tell you for so long." Looking at InuYasha Kagome started to cry. "Kagome, I've wanted to tell you that I have, I have always loved you. "Oh, InuYasha, I love you too. I only wish that I could've saved you. Im so sorry, I should've listened to you I should've…" "Kagome, it's alright, their was nothing you could have done to stop this from happening. It was just, mint to be. Im alright. You have a new protector. "InuYasha?" "Kagome, I have to go now, I love you, never forget that, but you must live once more and be happy, for life is to short to waist Kouga is with you now. Goodbye, Kagome." InuYasha, NO INUYASHA DON'T GO! (End Kagome's dream)

"Kagome, what's the matter? Are you alright, it was just a dream its okay. I'm hear now." Kagome looked around disoriented slowly realizing that she was in Kouga's den.

"Oh, umm, sorry, I just…" Kagome took a deep sigh in realization that it was all a dream, or was it something more…..

_Well, that's the end of chapter one. It's going to get a lot better but for now you're just going to have to deal with it. So, um yea…. I know this chapter is short but the chapters will eventually get longer as time goes on. So until then I bid you farewell. _


End file.
